darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Show Me
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Slipstream Slipstream is in her recharge berth area, seated there with her back toward the room. She's been trying to calm down since she put in that report. Her wings at least are no longer twitching in agitation. Megatron enters the Barracks, looking for Slipstream after having read her report. "Slipstream." Megatron rasps, as he approaches Slipstream's recharge berth. The tall, silvery form of the emperor expecting a response, having come down here just to talk about the beast sighting. Slipstream gets up from the berth and stands at attention. "Yes Lord Megatron?" she asks, lifting her chin up a bit. Her face is a mixture of anger and sadness both, though she wipes those away to present a sterner yet respectful appearance. "At ease." Megatron says, instructing Slipstream to relax. Megatron notices Slipstream's initial facial appearance, and decides to check on the status of his troop. "Something on your processor?" Megatron inquires, before moving onto the topic at hand. Slipstream shifts her hands and body into the 'at ease' not quite meeting his gaze. "Yes, my Lord. But I wouldn't wish to trouble you with my personal affairs. I surmise you wish to speak to me about the beast I reported about?" "Very well." Megatron chooses not to press the issue unless it causes Slipstream to become non-combat ready. "Yes. Did you record an image or description of the beast in question?" Megatron rasps, moving right along to that subject. Slipstream inclines her head, "I did, my Lord." she replies, tapping at her helm. "I could show you via a jack connection if you so desire." Megatron rasps, "Displaying it on the console or data pad will be sufficient, Slipstream." indicating Megatron wants to see the beast in question. "What did Bytaboom make of it?" Megatron asks referring to the point that she sniffed out the beast before it was seen on optics. "And what exactly did the beast want?" Slipstream nods to that, turning to pick up her data pad and hooking it up to her neural jack so she can display the image of the beast in question. "She thought she could take her, sir." she notes with a little smile, "She wanted to be left alone to her meal. Didn't want us to remain in her area." Megatron picks up the data pad, and turns his bright red optics to look at the image Slipstream is displaying. "The beast thought differently if she thought she could take on a Decepticon." Megatron rasps, "I trust you showed the beast the error of her ways.." Megatron rasps, nearly a question, expecting a response. As Megatron completes the examination of the beast displayed on the pad, he hands the data pad back to Slipstream. Slipstream shakes her head, "I didn't have the chance, Lord Megatron. But considering her obvious distain for anything our army stands for and the fact she claims so haughtily that she can win any mech over, I certainly wish I had taught her a severe lesson. Next we meet, she will wish she never crossed my path. No one goes after..." she stops herself short. "I am sure you will win her over, my Lord." Megatron presses the issue. "No one goes after whom, Slipstream?" It seems Megatron wants Slipstream to complete her thought. "And distain for MY Empire?" Megatron roars, "This beast has yet to learn the error of her ways, underestimating my might." Continuing, Megatron rasps, "I am also highly disappointed you failed to show her the error of her ways, especially with such disrespect to my empire." Megatron makes this point quite clear. Slipstream tries not to grimace at the question, "Goa, my Lord. She said he was metal she could sculpt in her hands because she could win over mechs so easily." then a nod to the next, "Yes, my Lord. And yes my Lord I realize the error of not showing her the proper respect to give to me as a soldier in your army." Megatron glosses over the issue of the beast wanting to pick up on one of his Mechs for now, his tone remaining focused on the topic at hand. "And I shall see to it as such that you remember what it means to be a respected Decepticon. Your next patrols will be assigned as to require you to display yourself as a proud Decepticon, showing all others exactly what it means by proper respect. But do not think this is a posh assignment for one second." Megatron orders, indicating Slipstream is to go on one of the disciplinary patrol routes, those routes usually assigned as corrective training. Slipstream inclines her head in acceptance, "And what do you feel is the extent of showing sure to those that challenge your Empire my Lord? Would you wish me to lance them to death or simply stab them enough times to regret their words? Would you rather I shoot them dead or just enough times to wish they were dead?" Megatron says, "As Decepticons, we are to be feared and respected as the rightful rulers of all of Cybertron. Even this lesson should be one of the most basic to you, Slipstream. Those that challenge us either bow before our might or perish." Megatron rasps, "We take what is ours, because it is our right to do so. From respect, to resources, and eventually all of Cybertron. I will make Cybertron MINE." Megatron clenches his fist, his anger now directed towards destroying the Autobots." Slipstream doesn't quite get her answer, but nods, "Of course, Lord Megatron. I shall go on patrol now if that is your wish." she tells him. Megatron rasps with anger still in his voice, though not directed at you. "Go on your patrols. And ensure that Beast learns what it means to respect me and my empire." Megatron says, continuing to scheme and plot the destruction of all Autobots. Slipstream inclines her head and salutes, "Power to the Decepticons, destruction to the Autobots." Megatron returns your salute. "Power to the Decepticons. Now dismissed." Megatron replies in his raspy voice, lowering his salute as he dismisses you. Slipstream inclines her head and heads out of the barracks to do her patrols as requested. That beast better hope she doesn't find her! Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs